Forbidden Love
by Lycara
Summary: A demon lord, a powerful priestess. Both meet and battled. Both cold and deadly. They seem to hate each other for... no reason. Or is it just the different points of views with them? FullSumInside ; Sesshoumaru x Rin
1. Prologue I: Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer**: No.  
**Notes**: SPOILERS. Slight AU (alternative universe). OOC Rin! :0

_Pairing_: Sesshoumaru/Rin . Other pairings will be mentioned in the story  
_Genre_: Romance/Adventure . T  
_Summary_: A demon lord, a powerful priestess. Both meet and battled. Both cold and deadly. They seem to hate each other for... no reason. Or is it just the different points of views with them? They encounter once more and love slowly bloomed but it was forbidden. The rules forbade it. If broken war would erupt. The human would be killed, if caught. But could you really abandon the person you love to die? Even if you from different worlds?

**EDITED**: 12/31/08;; Pfffft, the summary sounds so much better than the actual thing.  
There might be some editing with the dialogue within the story. _Maybe_. I warn you the first eight chapters are sort of... old work if you're new to reading this... D; You can tell. I'm a tad more serious in these notes. Oh how I miss my childish side... ;3;  
Erm, anyways, please enjoy? Dispite the childishness hopefully...;;;

* * *

**.: Forbidden Love :.**

Prologue I: Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

_**Flashback**_

_A human's palace was invaded by countless demons...some humans even joined._

_"Izayoi!" I had heard my father cry._

_Demons, hundreds, countless roared and launched to attack. Father had brought out his sword, Tetsusaiga swinging it using the Wound of the Wind in other words the Wind Scar._

_He called out again. "Izayoi!"_

_A child's cry was heard._

_The humans had used fire arrows to set the palace ablaze. My father ran towards the childs cry._

_A human walked out slowly from the ablazed palace his name Takemaru. I heard my father and him exchange words much like a battle kind of way. Takemaru brought out his sword and ran towards my father about to swing but my father ran past him cutting his left arm  
__off in the process._

_"Izayoi!" He had called out repeatingly._

_There he saw her dead. Her back was bleeding. His eyes softened. He brought out his other sword, Tenseiga the sword of healing. He swung it over her lifeless body. Seeing the messengers of the otherworld and slashed them to nothingness. Her wound healed and she had slowly woken up. Then held a newborn child. A half-breed. Of all things._

_Takemaru had shown himself again his left arm missing and bleeding. Father had told Izayoi to run naming the child in the process--Inu-Yasha. He had brought out his third sword, the Sou'unga (Sounga), facing Takemaru. The human woman ran away to safty doing as told. Father used, or so it seemed, the Gokuyyuha and his sword and the human's clashed. The castle collasped the flames burned buring them inside it. The demons fading away... their job finished._

_**End Flashback**_

'_To think._' I had thought to myself. '_Father would have fallen for a mortal of all things!_'

The rules forbade it, the demon lords and human lords forbade it as did the council. Yet he broke it; falling for a human, a mere mortal and dying for her to save her and the half-breed child, his son, my brother--half to be percise--and meeting a pitiful death.

I snorted distainfully. '_Of all things..._'

The foolish half-breed had fallen for a mortal, a priestess,as well and ended up being sealed by her. Foolish...

'_That shall never happen again not ever I shall never make the same mistake as father! Never!_'

End of P.O.V.

* * *

So what do you think of this one? Sort of like a story of opposites attract (who doesn't love those... lol) with... some twist? Maybe? Haha...

Also, here's a little info on some stuff if you haven't seen...:

1) Full Moon is discontinued BUT the rewritten version is The Full Moon in which I'm doing my best to update. Please review on that one? ;3;  
2) Sess/Rin FTW!  
3) I'll... try to make the chapters longer and more interesting... 50-50 chance (wth you talkin' bout? -pokes ch. 9-). c:

That's all. I should finish a story but... well, I have a habit of multitasking and I just have to write down a story when it is in my head. And I quote from the old version: "I promise the next chapter shall be up tomorrow!" For... I just want to cB

Please **REVIEW**! It'll make me motivated to finish this story. ;D

Till next time,  
_Yume_


	2. Prologue II: Rin

**A/N**:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the InuYasha characters...they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Okay here's the next chappie! Just like I promised! Okay just to tell you Rin is way OOC...she's like Sesshomaru but only is kind to the children and villages...let's say a bit like Kikyo..Yeah hate me Kikyo-haters (rolls eyes)...I just had to..Kikyo is a perfect comparison,though I hate her too...-.- hey it's my opinion! Now...Rin get's saved by someone else! Not Sesshomaru! She meets him later...that's all I'm gonna say don't want to spoil it for you! Anyways...here's the chapter! Please Read and Review! .

"Talking."

'_Thinking._'

**_Flashback_**

**Time of Day**

* * *

**.: Forbidden Love :.**

**Prologue II: Rin**

Rin's P.O.V.

_**Flashback**_

_I had seen my parents get killed in front of my very eyes...Bandits they killed them for no reason. I had then become a mute, an orphan. I had stolen food from a few villages to keep alive, I sometimes got caught and beaten but I didn't shed a tear no... Then when I was seven a village took me in but they never really excepted me. They just pitied a mute orphan with no home or family. One day when I'd been walking in the woods trying to find food to eat. I had been caught and beaten again when they'd caught me stealing fish. I came back but what I saw...The village was attacked by wolf demons and their wolves. The villagers were torn apart by their deadly, sharp claws and teeth. Their blood stained the ground; their corpse lay on the ground teeth marks over their bodies bleeding, wounded, lifeless. I had watched in horror and ran. Three wolves then pursued me. I ran in fear trying to get away but my foot got snagged in a tree branch and the wolves lept, their blood covered jaws open hungry; their saliva flowed from thier mouths. I had seen them launch my eyes showed fear, I felt them tear my flesh and my world fell into darkness..._

_I felt something or someone pick me up but I had lost conciousness and fell into the dark once again._

_I later awoke feeling soft sheets underneath me. I heard someone, a female, singing softly._

_"Open your eyes_

_To see the blue sky_

_Wipe away your tears_

_Face your fears_

_There is nothing you can't do_

_Just believe you can_

_Yet slowly time sinks in the sand..."_

_The voice had stopped I felt as if there was more to the song but..._

_"My," the female voice had said. "Now why don't you open your eyes and stop pretending to be asleep?"_

_I slowly opened them a bit shocked that she knew I was awake. Then I saw the prettiest or otherwise beautiful,woman I've ever seen. She had black raven hair, blue gray eyes, and light tan skin. She wore a red kimono with white flowers on it. At her side was a sword in its blackish purple sheath. She smiled. Yet somehow she was unhuman...I looked around I was in __an enormous bed chamber. The chamber was beautiful and decorated brightly._

_"Now how are you feeling?" She asked me._

_I said nothing._

_"Your name?"_

_Still nothing._

_"I see a mute?" She said standing up._

_I looked up at her and slowly, hesitaintly nodded._

_"Hm..."_

_She then said after thinking. "Well I see." She had said. "Why don't you get comfortable here for oh like a week. Then I shall teach you to read, write, learn of herbs and medicine and train you to fight."_

_I looked at her._

_"Yes but you must."_

_I nodded slowly again not understanding why._

_"Good." She said. "You're training shall start in a week. Oh..." She said pausing. "You wanted to know my name yes? Well I am called Lady Tahaya." _

_With that she had left. She closed the door. I laid down once again closing my eyes not understanding much but soon I came to know._

_When the week came I had to learn to write and read. Memorized herbs for certain wounds; soon I'd learned them all between two and three months. Tahaya, herself, then taught me __how to fight. I battled with a spears, swords, staffs, and many other things I couldn't describe. I also learned archery and discovered powers I never thought I had. Miko powers...powerful __too, she had told me, yet if inexperienced they are useless and you lose control over them. After that I trained harder to learn to control my powers. Days pasted into months and months passed into years..._

**_End Flashback_**

'_Twelve years had passed since that day. I had died once but she brought me back to life. She had told me I can come and go as I please. I went to villages attacked by ruthless demons, purifying them turning them into nothingness and air. I had taught the children which kinds of herbs used for certain wounds village after village..._'

I stood in the green grassy meadows. The flowers in full bloom. Wearing my red and white kimono. My sword, Tasuya the elemental sword, at my side in its black raven sheath. The wind was blowing softly making my ebony hair flutter to the side.

"Lady Rin." Came a low voice behind me.

"Yes Kasayla?" I said.

Kasayla was a gray wolf with green eyes,.

'_I had been afraid of wolves but after Tahaya encouraged me I overcame that fear a few monthes later._' I thought to myself looking at the gray coated wolf.

"Demons are headed this way." She answered bowing lowing her belly to the ground laying in front of her.

I nodded slowly and smiled sweetly at her. "Yes I know."

To many demons that would have ment death but to the children and villagers and her guardians it was just a smile.

Dark demonic clouds as well as aura surrounded the area blocking the bright blazing sun.

I brought out my sword from its sheath holding it in front of me in battle position. Kasayla got up and stood next to me.

"Ready?" She said.

I nodded. "This is the end of their very lives."

Kasayla nodded. "You are most likely known by demons and humans alike..."

'_Because of my power..._' I thought.

Roars and shreiks were heard.

"It's the end of this army." I said coolly while Kasayla growled her claws sharp, deadly. She stood in a leaping positon ready for this short battle.

Demons arrived roaring and snarling. The meadow was now a deadly battle field.

* * *

**A/N** - Hah! Stopping right here ppls! Hehehehehe me evil! lol nah -j/k- But I am ending right here! Heh sorry to the people who wanted to read some more! Anyways so what you think? Please **REVIEW**! Till next time everyone! Sayonara! 

-**_Kauya_**-


	3. Chapter 1: A Piece of Rin's Past

A/N:

**Disclaimer**: Oy...I don't own InuYasha!

Very sorry! I didn't update so quick! Gomen! Okay I want to thank my reviewers! Thanks sooooo much! I appretiate it! Okay here's the next chapter! I stayed up late, really late, typing this one for you! Hehehehe...Don't tell! lol Anyways! Enjoy! (I hope...--;)

"Talking."

'_Thinking._'

_**Flashback**_

**Time of Day**

**

* * *

**

.: Forbidden Love :.

**Chapter 3: Dragons' Battle and a Piece of Rin's Past**

The demons roared and screeched. Their jaws open hungry for flesh.

Rin looked at them coolly. Kasayla hissed, growling. The demons launched, diving down by hundreds. Rin swung her sword were she stood. The sword swirled with silver-gray power and released it. The power swirled and twisted slamming into the diving demons eliminating them; purifying them into air, into nothingness. More dived for her.

Kasayla lept high in the air heading for the second army of diving demons. She bared her teeth landing on a unsuspecting demon digging her claws into it's flesh, her teeth sank into it's neck dark red blood flowing out, staining her jaws. Kasayla brought her claws down raking it's body and lept off the demon it screeched in pain; blood sweeping out of it's wounds.

Kasayla lept onto another and another doing the same as she did with the other, repeating the process.

Rin looked up as a third army came swirling down diving why the other was distracted. Their screeches were horrible; hungry for flesh and power the human had. She reached for her bow and an arrow. She brought the arrow into the bow's string then released it. White-blue spiritual power surrounded the arrow colliding with the unsuspecting army, purifying them and half of the second army.

Still more came, snarling their demonic aura swirling with dark power, with hate. Her bow was put back into its place holding her sword once again. She swung her sword using what Tahaya had taught her, "The Wind Scar." The power was released eliminating the hundred army quickly.

But no, that wasn't the end.

Kasayla jumped down landing on her paws, her claws and jaw covered in demon blood; her gray coat had the dark-red blood splatered on it. "They just keep coming!"

Rin just nodded. "Yes...I know."

She felt another presence come towards them. She looked at the countless, never-ending demons. Then felt that aura arrive.

"Hello..." A voice said. The person came into view. It was a pure-bred dog demoness, her brown hair in a low pony-tail. Her skin was tan and her eyes were dark purple. She wore a simple black-blue kimono a sword at her hip she said sarcasticlly but coolly. "So..I finally get to meet you."

Kasayla turned and growled. Rin looked icely at her her eyes darkened a bit.

"You..."

The demoness smirked. "Why? Not happy to see me?"

She snorted distainfully. "Hn. Why would I be?"

The demoness smirked again. "Why that's not a nice way to treat your older _sister_."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was patrolling his borders as usual. Jaken mumbling and complaining while Ah-Un slowly followed the toad that was leading it.

He did as usual: Patrol his lands almost the whole day. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But today he felt a power, far, far away. His head turned toward the direction narrowing his eyes a bit. He then ignored it and continued walking.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's eyes seemed to harden and become empty. "Oh?"

Kasayla growled snarling but grew quiet when Rin gave her a side glance.

"Well...Mother says for you to come home.." She sneered.

"Mother?" Rin said glaring daggers. "Hn. Why would I call her mother, I'm not _her_ offspring. She killed _mother_ then later killed father. And abondoned me in the forest to die!"

The demoness smirked gloating.

"You're parents were fools!" The demoness barked.

Rin glared.

The female dog demon continued. "To think," she said. "two full-fledged and powerful dog demons...had _you_. You, their offspring, turned human instead of a pure-bred female dog demon!"

She bit her lip, glaring.

"But still they loved you." The dog demon sneered. "A _human_! A _filfty_ human! They raised you and loved you as if you were their kind! It was foolish of them...they deserved to die!"

Rin had enough she swung her sword a blue aura swirled and was released headed towards her "sister". She smirked and jumped out of the way in time.

Her amulet, the one she had gotten from Lady Tahaya; oval shaped and clear, beated like a heart.

_Bu-dump. Bu-dump. Bu-dump._

Again it repeated. Rin stopped she looked at it. "What?"

It beated a few times.

She stared at it for a few moments.

"Fine." Said she simply and closed her eyes.

The amulet beated faster and faster like a racing heart. Faster it beated and white light surrounded it and Rin. A deafining screech was heard it sounded more than one. The light slowly dissipated into air.

Three dragons one red, the other, black, and the third white...but all three had four legs and full wings. Their eyes were dragon-slits yet it may seem cat-like. Their teeth and claws sharp, deadly. They screeched an eyriie sound that sounded strange and extremely defining that could be heard from miles away.

The black and white dragon flapped their wings headed straight for the demons while the red one hovered above Rin who was looking cold holding no emotion.

Her "sister" smiled menacingly. "Well, it seems like you're well guarded and protected." She said a sneer in her cold voice. "I shall be back sister. The next time we shall see..."

She vanished shimmering like the wind.

Rin glared clenching her hands.

The two dragons spat fire at the demons burning them all. The red shot fire balls at the remaining ones before they could call for more help. The dark demonic cloud slowly disappeared along with the aura.

They turned their heads towards Rin. She looked up at them unclenching her hand and gave them a small smile.

The three dragons bowed their heads and, with red fire snaking around their bodies, dissapated.

"Are you alright?" Kasayla asked.

"Yes." Rin answered giving a small smile as if nothing happened.

Kasayla nodded. "Alright."

* * *

: A/N: Yup dreadful author's note! Stoping right here!(or else gonna get in BIG trouble if I get caugt...o.o) So what you think of this one? O.o I shall write the next chapter soon! Along with a (or two if I get some time) chapter(s) for Full Moon! I'm a busy, busy girl...Anyway I'll update when I can! Gomen if I take long or a few days! Please **REVIEW!** once you've read this chapter! Okay till next time! Ja ne everyone: 

-_**Kauya**_-


	4. Chapter 2: Missed Encounter

A/N:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha and company. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

...-.-' Here's the fourth chapter for you. I'm totally sorry. I was busy for Christmas and New Years and school. Anyways, I thank my reviewers. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope it makes up for my long time absence...anyways..:) Enjoy! Please R&R!

"Talking."

'_Thinking._'

**_Flashback_**

**Time of Day**

* * *

**.: Forbidden Love :.**

**Chapter 4: Missed Encounter**

"Rin-sama.." Kasayla said walking beside her. They had left the meadows and were going to a village close by. Rin had been quiet since then.

She turned to her friend. "Yes?"

"Is anything wrong?"

"..." She stopped walking.

The green eyed wolf stopped in front of her and cocked her head to the side looking up.

Rin gave a small smile. "Nothing...nothing is wrong."

The wolf tail gave an annoyed twitch. "Fine..."

Both continued walking in silence. The sun was close to setting.

Kasayla broke that silence. "Say...Let's stop by the village instead of avoid it..I'm sure the children will be happy to see you."

Rin sighed. "Why must you always insist me in doing these things?"

"Why? Oh come on!" The wolf said. "It's your _true_ nature! You're not _that_ cold-heart ya know?"

Rin's eyebrow rose. "Oh I'm cold hearted am I?"

Kasayla rolled her eyes. "Well at least to demons..."

Rin kneeled down to equal Kasayla's height. "Well now; am I that cold hearted?"

Kasayla turned her head to the side and stared at her with her visible eye. "Psh. Not the 'I'll kill anyone in my way' cold heart. Just the 'You are so low attacking those who are weaker then you' cold heart to demons."

"Oh really?"

_'Least you _have_ a heart'_, Kasayla snorted and got on all fours.

Rin stood up. "Least I _have_ a heart."

The wolf's tail twiched irretiblely. '_This is going nowhere.'_

"This is going nowhere." Rin said.

Kasayla was getting impatient and annoyed.

"Quit stalling and let's go to the village already. I'm hungry after that bothersome fight." Kasayla said controlling her temper which was dangerously going to be released.

Rin sighed. "Whatever, whatever. Least we don't have to camp out."

Kasayla's nose twitched this time. "**LET'S. JUST. GO.**"

"Geeze. Control that temper, _control that temper_."

"SHUT UP WOULD YOU?"

"Whatever. Can we go now?"

"I'm the one waiting for you."

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me."

"Fine...Touchy."

She was given a glare.

Rin sighed again and stood up dusting herself off. "Fine, fine. Let's go then."

She walked off. Kasayla following at her heels.

-----------

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Called the ugly green toad. He was holding his Staff of Two Heads. Shouting as he lead the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un,with the harness around it's muzzle.

Jaken muttered something unheard. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Ah-Un followed the toad quite slowly quite annoyed by the green toad's shouting and screeching "Lord Sesshomaru!".

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru left again...and left me! his loyal servant again!" Jaken sighed and sat down on a tree branch.

The two headed dragon seemed satisfied now that Jaken wasn't shouting and screeching for their lord.

Jaken sighed feeling sorry for himself and waited until his lord returned from his patrols.

----------

Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands making sure tresspassers from the other lands didn't enter his territory.

He was lost in thought thinking about the aura a while ago. He simply pushed it away out of his mind. He can find out later anyways. Right now he had to patrol his lands to keep it safe and away from the other greedy lords' who want to take it away from him.

----------

Rin and Kasayla had arrived in the small village. They were greeted by children's joyful cries.

"Lady Rin's back!"

"Lady Rin!"

"Lady Rin! Did you come back forever?"

Rin smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry...but I can't stay forever..."

"Awww..." They cried.

Kasayla on the other hand was being hugged and petted by the other children who'd noticed her.

"Yay! Kasayla come play with us?"

"Sorry..No."

A two year old pulled her tail.

"OW! Don't pull it!"

"But I came here to rest and if you be good I'll finish where I left off about the herbs and---"

She was interrupted by giddly cries from the children.

"Vou vust vove to vannoy ve...von't vou?" Kasayla managed. Translation: "You just love to annoy me...don't you?" She was being tackled and poked by the children. Not to mention some were pulling on her tail and ears. She certainly couldn't scare them. Which she'd gladly do right now.

Rin looked up innocently. "What _ever_ do you mean?"

"Vator." She said and managed away for a second and repeated. "Traitor."

Poor Kasayla. The wolf was tackled again.

"Oof!"

"Yay! Kasayla give me ride!"

"No me!"

"No I want to!"

"Me first!"

"No me!"

"I wanna go!"

The children argued as the wolf was being crushed by them all.

Rin managed back a laugh.

Oh how Kasayla wanted to scare them right now...

"Children.." Rin said with a sweet smile. "Kasayla shall play with you tomorrow okay? She's hungry right now."

"Awww..." They choursed, disappointed but stopped and got off the wolf who was now satisfied.

"Now children. Go back to your family okay? They might be worried. It's time to go to and eat isn't it?"

"Okay Lady Rin!" They cried and all ran back to their families giggling happily with smiles on their faces.

Kasayla stretched her now free and uncrushed body. "Muuuuuch better."

Rin sighed. "You were going to blow weren't you?"

Kasayla yawned and stood up on all fours. "Oh good. You could tell."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Hm...You had that 'I'm going to scare these brats' look."

"Well good timing." Was her answer.

Rin sighed. "Let's go, let's go."

"Whatever..."

"Now you're saying my line?"

"Oh is that your line? Well sorry!"

Rin sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Kasayla had huffed and walked ahead. Rin followed. Before she did, she swore she felt a demonic aura somewhere nearby. It was quite powerful...Yet she excused it and followed the annoyed wolf.

-----------

Sesshomaru was at the meadow. He could tell that there was a battle, yet it seemed like a quick and easy one from the scent of it. Three strong aura's were here before about a half hour or so.

'_Strange..._'

The scents smelled female. He had a small frown upon his features but then walked away from the place. He swore he'd seen a female and a wolf a while split second after he arrived. The girl seemed normal yet her aura was another matter. It was powerful and seemed to sweep out of her like something leaking yet nothing happened. It was under her control it seemed. Then again it was probley a trick of the light.

'_Just a human girl walking with her dog._'

_Right?_

* * *

A/N: Oh...my..god. I really, really, _really_ hope this makes it up to you! Even though it's short...T-T I'll try to update more and as soon as I can! I hope you enjoyed it...:) Please review after I'd really appreciate it! I thank my reviewers and for those who read! I am indeed sorry for not updating soon. Gomen nasai! Anyways see you later! I hope..soon.. -.-' Ja ne! 

_**Rosette**_


	5. Chapter 3: Encounter

A/N:

**Disclaimer:** Check chapers before this one... I don't want to repeat it...

Here's the fifth chaper! I hope you enjoyed my story! I'd simply love to thank you all! Please R&R :)

oh dear... x-x well... nothing much will happen in this.. well I think... I'll try my best to make it better... -.-; I'm sorry... though... I have this feeling I'm going the leave you hanging... hehe...

**Note**: Some characters might be OOC...

* * *

**.: Forbidden Love :.**

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

"WHAT?"

"Shut up..."

Kasayla and Rin were arguing again. They were in the elder's house. Rin was greeted and welcomed by him and his wife. Rin and Kasayla were planning to stay a day but that plan changed because the elder had told them that a demon was coming to their town to pick a bride which was the elder's daugher. So they were forced to stay another day until it arrives. Their arugument on the other hand was about that a bit but mostly because Kasayla was ticked once again... It started a few minutes ago...:

_**Flashback**_

"Hey...Rin are we going to leave?"

Rin glanced at her. "Nope. Not yet."

"WHY?" She whined.

"Becasue."

"WHY?"

"Because."

"WHY?"

Rin sipped the cup of tea a bit annoyed. "Because you're the one who told me to stay a while."

Kasayla's nosed twiched her whining was replaced by a hiss. "You just love to see me suffer don't you?"

Rin side glanced at her. Kasayla was under a pile of... children.

Rin closed her eyes and sipped her tea again. "Nope."

"LIAR!"

"Pwetty tail!" A little girl pulled it.

"ITAI! LET GO YOU LITTLE---"

"Be nice Kasayla."

"NICE! NICE! I'd LOVE to be nice but--"

She got cut of as another jumped on her and a little boy pulled her tail also.

"OW! LET GO YOU LITTLE BR--!"

"Be nice you grumpy dog."

Kasayla swung her head around. "WHY DON'T YOU AND I TRADE PLACES AND LET'S SEE HOW YOU FEEL!"

"Can't." She said calmly. "Either way we have to stay."

"WHY?"

"Because another demon is coming to this village, I've been informed it's here for a so-called bride and another is coming for a sacrifice but they will appear tomorrow night."

"WHAT?" The wolf snapped.

"You heard me."

"WHY? I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE A MOMENT LONGER!"

"Shut up you grumpy dog."

"HOW EXACTLY AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?" She shouted clearly pissed off.

"You yell too much..."

"SHUT UP!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Stupid, grumpy, piece of sh--"

"WHAT?" Kasayla said clearly daring her to repeat it.

"Shut up..."

**_End Flashback_**

Rin got up and looked outside. It was going to rain soon. The clouds were heavy with rain and coming closer. The elder's house was quite large and at the edge of the village. The streets were full of people shopping and working. The farming field was outside the village, split in two with a pathway between.

"So I have to go through this until tomorrow night!" The wolf shouted pushing the child who was cluching her ear painfully.

Rin gave a smirk-like smile. "Yup."

"Ugh... That is not fair at all..."

Kasayla groaned as she was being tackled by the children again.

-----------

"Hiraikotsu!"

Inuyasha and the others were fighting demons that came out of the blue when they stepped foot to a open field. The

"Don't these guys ever give up?" Miroku sighed throwing sutras at them.

"Don't seem the type to me." Answered Sango throwing her weapon again.

Kagome shot her spiritual arrow purifying a few demons.

Inuyasha was busy with the once on the ground.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at Inuyasha. "You finish it."

"What the--?" He said turning to them for a moment. "WHY ME?"

"You can finish these off in one blow." - Miroku.

"Grrrr..."

Tetsusaiga transformed once it was out.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung it releasing the power and destroyed the demons in a strike.

"Oooh... He acually listened..." Miroku said half surprised and amused.

"He is a dog after all." Shippo said smugly, shrugging.

He recieved a hit on the head.

"Ow!"

"What'd you say you little brat?" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo 'cried'. "Whaaaaaaaa! Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!"

"What are you..." He was interupped.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said standing in front of him a few feet away.

"Wa-wait..." He said.

"Inuyasha... SIT!"

**_CRASH!_**

'_Idiot._' Shippo thought.

-----------

The Night of the Arrival of the Two Demons:

Kasayla streached her legs. "Well FINALLY they're going to come and I can get outta here."

Kasayla had been tackled and pulled all day and night yesderday. She was in a really bad mood and wanted to vent her anger on something and her wish is certainly going to become reality once the two demons come. The gray clouds were hanging above them but it didn't the rain did not fall.

Rin said sarcasticly. "Oh dear... the puppy's mad..."

"Grrrr... you ungrateful, sarcastic, annoying,spoiled little..." She answered her ears laying flat on her head.

"Okay let's go." Rin said ignoring her and walking out the door.

"Hey! Wait one minute! I'm not finished with you!" She shouted storming after her.

On the Cliff Overseeing the Village:

They waited on the cliff that oversaw the village, the trees and forest a good yards away. The road leading to the village was next to them three or so yards away. It was like a slanted hillside. They were told that the "bride" and "sacrifice" were to be placed/waited there.

Rin looked up. "Hm... They're not here yet..."

"Well they'd better hurry up!" Kasayla growled, lying down, itching for a fight.

A demonic aura was in range and heading towards them.

"Ah! They're here." Rin said.

"GOOD!" The wolf answered leaping up.

Two demons apporched them, on on land the other by air; one, from the air, was a large boar demon sitting on a cloud and the other was a large spider demon with the head of which looked like a deformed human's.

The spider demon cooed. "Oooh... My sacrifice is a wolf...? Or is it you little girl?"

The boar demon landed. "The girl's mine."

"Oooh... I only get the wolf...? Ku... I haven't had the taste of a wolf's flesh in a while..."

"In your dreams stupid spider. You're not going to eat me that easily." Kasayla growled, baring her teeth.

"Ku, ku... A tough one I see.."

Rin glared. "I'm no ones."

Kasayla snarled her anger increasing. "May I?"

"Certainly."

The wolf attacked. The spider demon jumped away a little to late. Kasayla's claws had raked her face.

"You little--!"

Rin reached for her arrow and shot at the boar demon who couldn't dodge it. It took out his right arm.

"Oh... I missed?" Rin said and reached for another. "Say good-bye."

"Wha--" The boar said who fell onto the ground. The arrow went to the head and purified it to nothingness.

"How weak..." The priestess said glaring.

Kasayla was toying with her victim, taking out the spider's legs ripping them off painfully, blood splattering to the ground. The wolf won't let it die yet.

"You... you damned wolf!" The spider hissed.

Kasayla gave it a smirk. "Huh, I've heard enough outta you old hag, but I'm not going to kill you just yet..."

Kasayla dove under it's belly and raked it blood staining her coat. The spider then collasped. "Oh? Couldn't handle that?"

"Alright then. Think that's enough... Say bye-bye..." Kasayla said and finished it off with a poisonous bite and tossed it off to the side.

"Don't you think you went overboard?" Rin said looking at her.

"Hm... I think I did... But I didn't toy with it too badly..."

"Let's get out of here then..."

"Sounds good to me."

They walked off toward the forest. But after a little while they passed the spider's corpse. Rin then sensed a strong demonic aura approching and stopped. Kasayla looked around clearly scensing it also.

"Do you... feel that?" The wolf said.

Rin nodded silently staring at the forest's entrance.

The aura was coming closer. They waited and the person came into view. The demon had long silver hair and golden eyes. His ears were pointed and two pairs of two strips were alined on his face.

He stood a few yard away from them.

"Who are you...?" Rin said looking at him.

Then the rain fell down from the sky.

* * *

Ugh what a bad chapter this is... well sorry about that... I'll have to work really hard on the other chapter to please and make it up to ya all. -.-; Well please R&R! Indeed I need to update sooner and get my writing skills better... anyways... before I go... 

I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllly sorry for not updating sooner... It's been like... um..5 monthes...? Gomen...--; Please don't kill me! I'll try harder! Erm.. anyways... -slips away...-

Till Next time! (I hope...)


	6. Chapter 4: A Battle without Reason

**Disclaimer:** ... It ain't mine... It ain't mine...Check the first four chapters... Nope. It's still not mine. -.-;

:) hey! Here's the chapter for you all! thanks to those who reviewed. You guys rock! -glomps- Please R&R! Er... I think some characters are OOC... well I'll try to keep them in character! I'll _try_... Enjoy!

* * *

**.: Forbidden Love :.**

**Chapter 4: A Battle without Reason**

The rain fell down silently like tears, touching the beings on earth that lived there.

"Who," she repeated, "are _you_?"

Her face remained impassive, similar to his.

'_... Brrrr..._' Kasayla thought, getting the chills, looking at them, '_I have this really, really bad feeling..._'

They both glared at each other. After a moment's silence, he answered her in a cool though calm voice. "Hn. Why should I answer a _human_ like you?"

She glared, her eyes showing a bit of emotion. How he reminded her of _that sister_. He said the word human in a calm voice, but there was a hint of anger and disgust in it.

"Heh, I see you disgusting demons are all the same." Rin said with hatred. "Thinking us humans are no more than useless piece of trash."

"Watch how you speak, filfty human."

"Oh?" The priestess said with slight annoyance in her voice from being called human so many times. "Who's ordering me to?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at her. "You should know your place."

"Hmph. I take orders from _no one_." She said calmly. "I don't care who or _what_ you are."

He reached for his sword, Tokijin, how she, a human, was getting on his nerves which was certainly not often, and unsheathed it.

Rin took out Eternal Hope, her sword, right on time when he attacked, their swords clashing.

"Trying to kill me?" Rin said pushing his sword back. "I don't think so."

They both jumped away and started toward each other with great speed; the sounds of their swords clashing echoed to the sky. Moving their swords away from each other and attacking again. Sesshomaru was in the air, diving towards her. She jumped up, their swords meeting halfway. Both seperated before they could hit the ground.

'_Yup..._' Kasayla thought, she had moved away from them a great distance. '_Seems like I was right... Though... How will this battle go...?_'

"... It seems you've blocked all my attacks with ease..." Sesshomaru said looking at her.

She answered him in a cold tone. "Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm not skilled."

She held her arm outstreached in front of her like a straight line; sword in hand. Her gaze on him. Wind started to swirl around it.

"!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a few seconds and returned to normal. '_That scent... The Wind Scar? Though... the question is how..._'

"Shall I use the Wind Scar on you?" Rin said her face expressionless, her eyes cold. "I'm very sure you know of it... _Lord Sesshomaru_?"

'_What?_' He thought.

She gave a small smirk. "Hmph. _They_ told me." She brought the sword to the side and swung it. It traveled mid-air to him with quick speed. He dodged it on time though was grazed on his shoulder a bit.

"You," the demon lord said, "are not an ordinary human..."

"Of course I'm not." She answered coolly. "Did you figure that out just now?"

Their swords clashed once again.

Kasayla watched the fight from where she was, she could have sworn she saw something or someone but it vanished quickly. '_... What's that...?_'

-----------

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed. "Can't we find a shelter? I left my umbrella at Kaede's place..."

"Feh." The half-breed said.

"Don't 'Feh' _me_ where's the nearest shelter Inuyasha?" Kagome said firmly.

"There's a cave over there." Sango answered before Inuyasha could say anything else. "We'll shelter there until the rain stops."

Kirara was the first to enter the cave. She shook the droplets out of her fur. The cave was dark the dim light provided only from the outside. The walls was smooth though cold. It was good enough to shelter in.

"Ah. This should do for now." Miroku mused walking in. Inuyasha entered reluctently muttering something about finding the jewel shards, Kagome and the rest followed sitting down.

"Hey was it just me or did you sense something before?" Sango said looking at them.

"Sense what?" Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo choursed.

"Maybe it was just you." Inuyasha said leaning against the cave's wall.

Sango frowned a bit. "But it was kinda faint... like it was a ways from here..."

Kagome looked at the demonslayer. "What do you mean, Sango?"

"It was--... Nevermind..." She said shaking her head.

"Are you troubled Sango?" Miroku said sitting beside her. "Why don't I--" His hand reached for her behind. He recived a slap.

"Don't you dare, monk." Sango said glaring.

"Ahahaha... I was trying to cheer you up..." Miroku said rubbing the injury that he had recived.

"Why don't you," Kagome said sighing, "try it a different way...?"

"Instead of that way?" Shippo finished sighing also.

"Feh." Was the only reply from Inuyasha.

'_The aura that I sensed seemed..._' Sango thought with a troubled look on her face. _'The aura... it seemed... like a priestess but... there was something else... something that seems to be demon... that seemed to be crying out for release..._'

"Though..." She said thinking aloud. "It _was_ just me... right?"

-----------

**_CLANG!_**

The sounds of swords clashed. The two were attacking each other non-stop. Rin showed no sign of fatiuge nor did Sesshomaru. Rin's speed matched his movement. Their swords met once again, the sound of metal grinding together. "You..." Sesshomaru jumped away. Rin stood where she was glaring.

"You're appearence is human but it seems there is another matter to you." The demon lord said his eyes on her.

"Hmph." Was all he recived.

He narrowed his eyes and dashed forward with speed. Rin blocked it, her face set on a cool expression, eyes glazed with hatred and... something else... Rin jumped away, they both attacked again.

Kasayla watched. '_This'll get nowhere... It'll last forever if it continues..._'

Suddenly, the wolf sensed an aura that was close, _real_ close though it was a weak one. She looked around and spotted it. '_What's that?_'

A demon came out of nowhere and attacked Rin and Sesshomaru, interrupting their battle. They jumped away in time. **_CRASH!_** The demon, instead of hitting flesh and bone, hit the wet earth instead.

"Interuppting us..." Rin said and swung her sword slashing it in half before it could attack again.

Sesshomaru stopped and sheathed his sword. Rin turned to face him. "Oh?"

He turned around to leave. "We'll finish this later. I don't have time for it."

"Fine. Though, I hope we never meet again." Rin said sheathing hers.

He didn't answer but walk away back into the forest silently.

'_Something's going to happen... I know it..._' Kasayla thought looking at Sesshomaru's retreating figure. '_But_ what_ and_ which_ exactly is it...? ...Good or bad...?_'

-----------

"OW!" Kasayla yelled. "STOP PULLING!"

"Oof!" She got knocked over when they tackled her. "YOU LITTLE..."

Kasayla was getting pulled and tackled by children once again. Rin and Kasayla returned to the village getting thanks from the villagers. They asked her to stay longer but Rin kindly declined though she said they were going to stay the night and leave sometime during the day. Rin acted like nothing had happened after the event with her and Sesshomaru. Kasayla didn't dare push the matter further.

It was morning. It had stopped raining and the soil was moisted with the rain's water. The sun was high in the clear blue sky. They were going to leave before Kasayla blew... which was going to be soon.

Rin sat down watching Kasayla and the children while drinking tea and eating some food the elder's wife had cooked.

"Ooooh... I wanna ride on Kasayla's back!" A little girl whined.

"NO!" Was the wolf's answer.

"No I wanna!" This time, a little boy whined.

"NO!" She repeated.

Three other children, meanwhile, came and pulled on her tail, ears and fur while the other two fought over who was going to ride on the wolf's back.

"OW!" Kasayla shouted. "NO PULLING!"

The little girl was trying to get on Kasayla's back by force it seemed. "NO RIDING EITHER!"

Rin sighed. "Okay, okay... Stop it children... We have to go..."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" The children said. "B-"

"We'll come back okay?" She said gently but firmly.

"Yes, Lady Rin..." They said sadly.

Rin smiled. "Thank you." They cheered up immediatly.

"See ya." Kasayla said walking out. Rin following after she said by to the elder's wife and himself.

-----------

"FINALLY I'M OUTTA THAT VILLAGE!" Kasayla howled when they were in the forest. She was streatching her fore and hind paws. She shook her self as if she were trying to get something off of her.

"Haha." Rin laughed. "Children just _love_ you..."

Kasayla grumbled, "More like they just _love_ to try and _kill_ me..."

Rin sighed. "Come on, let's not wast time and let's go."

"Yes, yes. Where to?" She asked muttering a few curses about something.

"Mmm... To the next village is fine."

"Glad it's far..." The wolf muttered.

"Hm?"

"Oh... Um... Glad it stopped raining!" Kasayla said quickly.

"Uh-huh..." Rin said.

"Whatever! Let's go!" She stormed away.

Rin sighed following the grumpy wolf. Though, not known to both of them, they were being watched from far, far away. Kasayla stopped for a moment sensing something. '_Huh...?_'

Rin had walked ahead. When she was quite a distance from Kasayla who seemed to be in a daze of sorts, called her. "Hey! Kasayla! You coming?"

"Huh?" She turned around. "Ah! Hey! Wait for me!" She ran after Rin who started to walk away again.

'_What was that...? It felt like... Someone was watching us... No... _They_... Two... _Two_ people are watching us from _different_ sides... but who?_' Kasayla wondered.

* * *

Sadly... I'm going to stop here! I dunno why but I just love to write cliffhangers at the end... I should try and stop... if I can... -.-;;; So was it any good or no...? There wasn't anything that good in this chapter but... well please R&R! (I hope many would review but oh well...:) Thanks though, whoever read and/or reviewed!) Okay! Next chapter will come as soon as it can! Though... since I've got homework... it might take a bit... Well I'll **_try_** updating Sunday or so... Anyways... See ya! 


	7. Chapter 5: When Fate Interferes

**Disclaimer**: Not mine... Not mine... Not mine... But Kasayla is!

Hey! Here's the chapter for you :) I hoped you enjoyed the story so far! Please R&R!

Enjoy minna-san!

* * *

**.: Forbidden Love :.**

**Chapter 5: When Fate Interferes**

"Hey..." The wolf said walking beside the priestess.

"What?" Rin asked.

"..." She thought over it. "No. Nevermind." She said walking ahead. She was still pondering about what she faintly sensed when they left the village. Who or _what_ were they? She was so consumed in her thoughts she nearly ran into a tree.

"Eh? What's this?" Rin said amused. "Kasayla nearly running into a tree? What a surprise..."

"Hey! That's not funny!" She growled.

Rin said back, "Seems funny to me..."

"Why you--!"

"Okay! Let's get a move on." She said walking ahead of the grumpy wolf, ignoring her. "We should get to the village in a few days or maybe less."

"If I'm damned..." Kasayla murmured to herself, following reluctently.

"Huh? What was that?" Rin asked looking at her.

"NOTHING!" Came the reply.

-----------

"What in the _world_ is that...?" Miroku asked looking at a dead corpse of a demon. It was on the side of the road; it laid on a cliff that oversaw a village.

"Ew... It's a dead spider demon..." Shippo said backing away.

Sango studied it. "It is... It seemed like it was killed yesterday or earlier... The markings seem to be that of a wolf or dog..."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught a faint scent of Sesshomaru, a human, and a wolf. He couldn't tell if it was recent or old because the rain washed most of it away. "Well let's get going to find the shards." Walking off.

"Let's go get some food first." Kagome said catching up to him. "I don't want to use the food I have right now."

"Should we spend the night?" Sango asked holding Kirara behind Kagome.

"Yes we should." Miroku said thinking of something, walking beside them.

"_No_, we will not." Sango said right after he agreed, glaring. Miroku gave a nervous laugh and tried to cover it up.

"Well hurry up and get something to eat!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, _alright_..." She grumbled. "Let's go look for the shards then!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha grumbled storming off ahead. Kagome angrily followed.

"What idiots..." Shippo muttered looking at them. The rest followed sighing at the 'couple'.

-----------

Unknown Fortress/Location:

The place was dark, yet beautiful at the same time. The tower was surrounded by a large mansion. The stars glittering closely it seemed like you can touch them; shining brightly were two large cresent moons hanging in the starlit sky. The place was on an island sitting in the middle ontop of a lake large; it was crystal clear - holy one would say. Large, tall trees surrounded the lake like a barriar. The place seemed somewhat in a dimention of its own... or rather it _was_.

In the tower, at the very top of the long stairway, was a room. In the center of it was a large marble petelstal; on it was a white bowl filled with crystal water. The water was clear, it was more like a mirror. The stars even glittered _inside_ the tower's ceiling. A door, straight ahead past the petestal, lead to a balcony that had a good view of the place. The doorway to the tower's stairs opened and a woman came in. She wore a pure-white cloak. With the dimness of the room you couldn't see her face clearly. She had long black hair flowing down to the back of her knees.

She silently walked over to it and touched the water with her fingers. Ripples formed and the images of Kasayla and Rin appeared; along with Inuyasha and company.

"Ah." Were the words, her voice was silky and smooth.

"Now... What are you planning?" A voice said behind her. The woman turned. She looked at her companion. It was a girl no older than seven or eight. She wore a white dress; it went to her feet and had long sleeves. Her hair was dark brown, black in the darkness and above her waist. Her eyes were crimson.

"Ah... Keishi..." The woman said. "You are here...?"

The girl, Keishi, answered, "Yup! I wanted to help you... Well... Get included... with whatever you're planning!"

The woman sighed. "This isn't a game..."

"Seems like it to me!" She said. "So lemme join too!"

"... Fine... You can... _Help_."

An excited _'yay!'_ came from the girl.

"Seems like we have some... competition... or rather... interference..." The woman said looking into the bowl again.

Keishi came up and stood on her tip-toes to see. "Eh? How so?"

The surface rippled making the image of the others disappear; the surface of the water calmed. The clear image showing a large castle filled with toxic miasma, a barrier surrounding the place. It was Naraku's castle.

-----------

Kasayla was cursing about something under her breath. Rin just sighed when she looked at her.

"Hey..." Rin said to the wolf.

No answer was recived.

"Hey..." She repeated.

Still no answer.

"HEY, Kasayla!" Rin repeated louder.

"WHAT!" She said growling turning to her partner.

"Finally you answered me." She said. "How unusual for you to be quiet..."

"Say what?" Kasyala growled daring her.

"..." Rin thought it over, then finally said, "Did you notice a few people heading our way, behind us?"

Kasayla continued walking on. "Oh that. I'm sure they're not bad. Even if they were, both of us can easily destroy them..."

Rin sighed again and gave in. She didn't get that wolf sometimes...

Kasayla was pondering about something but she didn't show it. Rin was wondering why she was so quiet. She would usually shout or argue... or something like that.

'_Hmmm..._' The wolf thought. '_Somehow... I think Fate is involved with this somehow... I could be wrong but..._'

"Hey! Hurry up!" A male's voice said from behind them a little ways off. "You guys are slow!"

"We're not as quick and tireless as you Inuyasha." Said another male's voice.

"Well whatever!" The first voice, Inuyasha, said again. "Get moving or we'll never find the shards!"

"Inuyasha...!" This time a female's voice shouted. "**SIT**!"

A loud crash was heard.

"..." Rin said nothing, stopping for a while, then without another word continued forward.

-----------

"..." Silence was the only greeting they got from her.

"Um... So... What's your name... miss...?" Kagome said looking at her. They were sitting down on the rocks near a stream.

"... Rin." Answered the other priestess after the long moments of silence.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said. "That is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha." She pointed to each one.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He swore she had a faint scent of Sesshomaru on her... He shook his head. '_Nah..._'

"What are you five - six - traveling around for...?" Kasayla asked.

"... We're looking for Naraku." Kagome answered. Inuyasha grunted something. Kagome glared, he fell silent.

"Ah..." Rin said. "The person who is rumored collecting the jewel shards..."

Kasayla yawned. "How troublesome..."

Miroku looked at her then asked, "My... What a beautiful woman you are. Would you--" He got clonked on the head by Sango's Hiraikotsu. He held his head turning silent sighing.

Shippo sighed. He's never going to learn...

"Ignore him." She said glaring.

"..." Rin said nothing.

"I think," Kasayla said, "she'd be glad to..."

"Feh. Let's just get going." Inuyasha said muttering.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha cursed something.

"..." Rin stayed silent for a moment. "No. We will be going." She got up. Kasayla groaned but got up.

"Ah. Rin. Wait..." Kagome started.

"What?" Rin said sounding a bit annoyed.

"... Well," She started, "it's dangerous to go with only two. Why don't you..."

Rin interrupted her. "I'm fine." She turned to the others. "Take care and farewell." She walked away without another word.

"I have a feeling we'll meet each other again. See you." Kasayla said trotting after Rin.

Sango and the others said goodbye to Rin and Kasayla, shouting after their fading figures. They turned back to their two companions.

"Feh. What a rude woman..." Inuyasha said when she was out of earshot.

Sango and Shippo shook their heads. Here comes another--

"SIT!" Kagome growled.

**_CRASH!_**

"D-damn..."

"SIT!" A louder crashed followed.

-----------

They heard some loud crashes behind them but went on. Rin walked away in silence.

Kasayla looked up at the sky, stopping for a while. '_No... I'm quite _positive_ Fate _is_ involved..._'

Kasayla looked behind them. '_But when Fate interferes itself... There_ will_ be a mayjor turn of events._'

She turned around and ran to Rin to catch up. '_Then again... What_ exactly is_ Fate planning...?_'

* * *

Ahaha... Did I mess up or do good? Yet... It wasn't much huh? -.-; Man... I need some more action in some chapters! Uh... right...? o.O Well next chapter shall be longer!-- err... I hope... Anyways... Please Read and Review! I'd really appreciate it and like to know what you think of the story! Seems like it'll take a while for the next chapter since I'm a bit busy. Though... I might update sooner... it depends. Well till the next chapter! Ja ne.

-Rosette-


	8. Chapter 6: Encounter Two, Fates Entwine

**Disclaimer**: Check previous chapters

Sorry I took long to update! I'm quite busy... Ugh... School... Well, anyways. Arigato gozaimasu to my reviewers from the previous chapter and the story! Read and Review! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**.: Forbidden Love :.**

Chapter 6: Encounter Two, Fates Entwine Part I

"... It's a game." Keishi said looking into the water's reflection showing Rin and the others.

The woman sighed.

"But it is..." The little girl repeated. "It's a game..."

"How many times must I repeat?" The woman said.

"But..." She started again.

"Silence."

"... Yes." Keishi said quickly obeying.

The woman then gave a smile. "Why don't we see what happens... yes?"

"Eh?" Keishi said at first, she gave a large grin." Yay! What are they going to do? What are _you_ going to do?"

"Who knows... Let time tell, eh?"

--

"Ah-choo!" Rin shivered, sitting down on a large rock nearby a stream. "Are you cursing me behind my back?" She turned to Kasayla, who sat on the grass.

Kasayla looked up innocently. "Oh? What _ever_ do you mean?"

She received a cold glare.

"Hehe..." The wolf said amused.

"Why you..." Rin started.

"Oh, what do you know! We have _unwanted_ company!" Kasayla said now on all of her paws.

Demons stepped, slithered, wriggled, and floated out from the tree's shadows. They were looking for something to feast on: human flesh.

"What a bother." Rin muttered, glaring at the demons.

The demons murmured something along the lines of "flesh" and "blood" and "feast" when they spotted Rin and Kasayla. Rin used her bow this time. Using one single arrow purifying half them.

Kasayla on the other hand, attacked viciously using her teeth and claws, raking the demons' bodies.

More swarmed out from the darkness the trees and bushes gave.

Kasayla jumped back as a demon took a swipe at her but missed, she sighed. "Indeed. This is a bother, just _like_ _that_ idiot puppy..." She jumped back and aimed for its vital spot.

--

"Inuyasha." Miroku said sighing. "What's with you?"

He growled. "I know someone's talking about me, my ears are burning." He looked from side to side.

"..." Miroku didn't answer, he sighed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at him. "Maybe you're just--"

"--injured from all of your "Sits"? No way." The half-breed retorted.

"Why don't we just continue?" Sango sighed, Kirara in her arms.

He muttered something and walked ahead, quickly.

Shippo said. "Hey, Sango," he asked, "do you think we might end up meeting that priestess and her wolf again?"

"Huh?" She replied. "What makes you say that, Shippo?"

"Well," he said, "what that wolf, Kasayla, said."

__

"I have a feeling we'll meet each other again. See you."

"..." Kagome looked ahead.

Inuyasha's voice called out from way ahead. "Hey! What are you all doing walking slow? Hurry up!"

Kagome glared, her temper changing quickly. "Inuyasha..."

Miroku sighed. "I feel sorry for him... _this_ time..."

"SIT!"

__

**CRASH!**

Sango and Shippo mearly nodded. From a distance, they all sensed a faint energy.

--

Kasayla was washing her self off, entering the stream to wash off the blood on her coat, muzzle, claws, and paws. Rin had purified the last of them, still sitting on the rock, looking rather annoyed. Kasayla seemed amused at it and annoyed her.

"Ho-ho-ho..." Kasayla mused looking at the priestess. "What's with that look?"

"... Be quiet."

"Grumpy, grumpy," the wolf said, "today, aren't we? Hehe..."

Rin turned to her. "What's with _you_ today?"

"Oh? Me?" Kasayla acted. "What _**ever**_ do you mean?" She gave a wolfish smile.

"You're up to something..."

"What? _Me_? Up to something? No, no, I'm not... _Not today_ at least..."

"You're not-- Wait." Rin said cutting off her own sentence. "What was that?"

"What? _Me_? Up to something? No, no, I'm not... _Not_ _today_ at least." Kasayla repeated exactly.

"What do you mean, _not today at least_?" Rin said getting supisious.

"Heh, I wonder myself..." She said, dipping her muzzle into the water and back up, shaking the water off her coat.

"Liar." Came the reply.

Kasayla gave a bark for laughter. Then continued washing off the remaining blood, making the stream turn red as it continued to flow down.

--

"_**YOU!**_" Kasayla and Inuyasha shouted in union. Their party met up with Rin and Kasayla once again at the wide meadows. Inuyasha clearly showed he didn't want to meet them. The others just smiled and greeted the two.

"Rin." Kagome said. "Good to see you... so soon!"

"We _did_ meet again..." Shippo murmured.

She didn't reply. Kagome wished she would answer or at least smile.

Kasayla and Inuyasha were having a glaring contest. Kirara mewed looking at them.

"Seems like this meeting is _fated_." Kasayla growled, annoyed with Inuyasha and angry at what Fate had planned.

"In _your_ _dreams_." He growled back. Sparks literally flew.

Miroku sighed. "I sometimes wish there wasn't any violence for at least one day..."

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo agreed looking at the wolf and half-breed dog. "Yeah..."

Kasayla glared, grinding her teeth. Inuyasha did the same then both of them turned around and huffed.

__

Make the paths that cross once, twice  
Make those that battled each other, gated  
Make the sisters battle, both fire and ice  
Let this plan carry out what is fated

The voice was faint, like a whisper you can barely hear. Kasayla's ears perked. '_Was that my imagination?_'

__

Make the half-breed battle his half-brother  
Make the army battle the friends  
Make the demons devour one another  
Then let the sisters make this end

Kasayla ears twitched again. '_What..._' A rock came flying, full speed, at her head and it barely missed. "_**THE HELL?!!!**_" She shouted looking at Inuyasha - the prime suspect. He looked away, practically he was the one who threw it, yet denied it.

Kasayla turned to Kagome. "Kagome!"

Kagome didn't have to be told, she witnessed it. "INUYASHA! SIT!"

__

**CRASH!**

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Many crashes followed.

"_**SIT!**_" Kagome shouted making sure this one was the most painful.

__

**CRASH!**

He laid flat on his face in a deep hole. He was cringing painfully, although he could have gotten many more sits...

Kasayla smirked in triumph. "Heh... Stupid puppy..."

"W-why... you..." Was all he managed.

Kasayla turned around. She mentally cursed him. He made her forget half of what the voice was saying.

"Goddamned puppy..." She muttered.

Inuyasha, after a few minutes, got up, recovered, and shook the dirt off.

"You damned wolf..."

"You foolish dog."

"Brat."

"Stupid."

"Idiot."

"Insolent puppy."

"You--!" He growled.

"Heh..." Smirked the wolf.

Inuyasha was ticked off. He was glad Koga wasn't here. He would have gone insane.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears perked. He sniffed the air. '_This scent..._'

Rin turned to the opposite direction in which Inuyasha was looking at. "This aura..." She finally spoke - she had stayed silent after the two groups met each other for the second time. Kasayla then realized half of what she had heard.

__

Make the paths that cross once, twice

A familiar figure came into view. It was...

"Sesshomaru!" Kasayla and Inuyasha shouted in the same breath.

"?!" Inuyasha turned to them. "What? You met him?!"

"Yes." Rin answered, standing sideways now. "We had an... interesting meeting."

Inuyasha was about to ask what she meant but his half brother was coming closer.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said when he was in earshot, a few yards away, glaring. "And... the priestess..."

"My name is Rin." She glared back turning to him.

__

Make those that battled each other, gated

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hmph. Today I will not fight you. I have some business."

"I care why?" Was the only thing he got.

Kasayla wasn't listening to their conversation, she was now deep in thought. '_Wait... does that mean...? Oh, no... _She's_ going to be here...!_'

A voice came from behind them, the direction Rin had turned to earlier. "Well, well! Look at what I found. A group of humans and demons; a half-breed, and why... Isn't it my dear, sweet sister?"

"Reiko..." Rin turned to her and glared. Kasayla snapped back into reality. '_I knew it!_'

Reiko made a hurt face to intimidate her. "Saying just that to you older sister? When she came all the way to see you? I'm hurt."

The group snapped their attention to Reiko and Rin. They were surprised, even Sesshomaru - who didn't show it. The demoness, Reiko, didn't put '_half_' or even '_step_' in front the word '_sister_'.

__

Make the sisters battle, both fire and ice

Kasayla cursed. She was going to have to explain a few things once this was over. If she was lucky they would forget about it. Yet she highly doubted it.

Rin pulled out Hope. She was getting ready to battle.

"Don't get too happy, little Rin." Reiko taunted, taking out her sword, Frozen Despair. "Then again... I'm _so_ _happy_ to see you too." They dashed forward using half of their speed and their swords clashed.

__

Let this plan carry out what is fated

* * *

Hehehe... Sorry to say but I'm ending here! I wrote this all for you until 4:46AM! T-T Well this is what I have to say...: Sorry for the wait! It's been like... um... two months? T-T I was busy with school work!! Well, yeah I know it sounds like an excuse but it's true. Believe me or not. I'll update the next chapter next week! Or earlier if I work on it after my cousin's baby's baby shower. Though I'm not certain... xD You'll have to pray! Well anyways, please review!

Till next time,  
_Yume_


	9. Chapter 7: Encounter Two, Fates Entwine

**Disclaimer**: Will not repeat after this; check previous chapters.  
**Notes**: Spoilers, rushed (high chance of mistakes and spelling), slight OOC (I try to keep them in character…). I fail so badly at fighting scenes… And there's a chance I might discontinue this but… -continued at end chapter footnote-

Um, okay since Seto-Sesshoumaru-Lover18 left the review I updated. ;3; I-I'm sorry. Truth be told, I'm not really sure where to go on this story… I have so many OCs in here as the other I feel like re-writing…DX Then again not…;;;

I need ideas or a little inspiration. Help? You'll be credited of course.

Here's the chapter which is obviously rushed. I hope I did alright… Everything just came from the top of my head;;; I might edit it later.

* * *

**. : Forbidden Love : .**

Chapter 7: Encounter Two, Fates Entwine Part II

"Ahaha!" The swords clanged as Reiko smirked in ridicule and laughed. "Not bad little sister." Rin's eyes narrowed, pushing with her strength to make the demoness falter for a moment; she moved quickly, sword pointing forward at the moment of the distraction, aiming for the stomach.

It was blocked at the last second, the metal pushing against one another with a sound that would send a chill down one's spine. "Not bad at all," Reiko smirked, purple eyes mocking. "You were close. Almost got me."

"Next time it'll hit," Rin glared.

Another smirk, "Maybe, little sis… Maybe." And laughed.

The group watched as the demoness and priestess battled a few distance away from them. Inuyasha turned to the wolf who laid down in silence, her eyes following the fight, "Hey, wolf."

"It's Kasayla," the wolf retorted without turning.

"Whatever," the half-breed said, "so what's with them?"

"Your ears."

His hand twitched, "Be serious at a time like this!"

"Hm."

"So?" He said in repeat. "What's with them?"

"Your face."

"Wha… Why you friggin' –"

"Inuyasha," Kagome stated with a warning in her voice. The half-demon glared and began to mutter curses and insults. She turned to the motionless wolf, "Can you tell us?"

"Maybe after all this," she replied.

"The fight?" Sango spoke.

"After all this," Kasayla said.

"Speaking in riddles are you?" Sesshoumaru turned his cold gaze on her.

"Speaking in riddles." She merely stated.

"Answer this Sesshoumaru."

"No."

Inuyasha smirked, "Got told off by a wolf."

The cold golden eyes turned to the half-demon, "Do you wish to challenge me Inuyasha?"

His hand was already on Tetsusaiga, "Now you're talking. We still haven't finished our battle yet."

_Make the half-breed battle his half-brother_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Stay out of this, Kagome." He replied, his eyes on the stilled dog demon.

"What is he trying to prove?" Shippo muttered, looking at Miroku who sighed and answered, "He just has a big head."

"No," Sango uttered. "He's just stupid, trying to die."

"Shut up!" He glared turning back to Sesshoumaru. "We'll let's get started."

"Don't order this Sesshoumaru around."

"I just did, _brother_."

A blink and the fang clashed with Tokijin, "You'll regret that half-breed."

"Maybe not," Inuyasha retorted their blades locked; Sesshoumaru stepped back to swing the gathering power but it was dodged. Their blades clanged once more moving away from the group.

"Inuyasha you _idiot_!" Kagome shouted.

"He's always an idiot," the other three said in union with a mew of agreement from Kirara.

The winds shifted and the sky slowly began to darken, gray clouds swept across the plain. Kagome heard a sigh and turned to see the wolf getting to its paws, "Kasayla?"

She didn't reply, her eyes opening. "Let's begin."

"What…?"

_Make the army battle the friends_

A roar erupted in the skies in response, "A large gather of demons…" Sango spoke. "How did it go unnoticed?" Kirara growled and transformed to her larger form with the pass of the flame.

"We'll have to worry about that later," Miroku said. "That's the least of our problems now."

"I'm not cut out for fighting!" Shippo squeaked and clung to Miroku's shoulder. "You'll protect me right?"

The monk sighed, fingers at his temple, "Shippo…"

"No choice now," Kasayla spoke. "We have company."

The roar increased as others joined it; the demons slowly descended from the protection of the dark clouds. It was impossible to count them all as they came closer to the ground.

"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang went skyward slicing a line of the demons and made its way back to the demon slayer who threw it once more. Kirara attacked the nearest demon and ripped it apart.

The beads came off, arm extended to the demon filled sky; the void within his hand began to draw in the army. "Wind Tunnel!"

Kagome aimed her arrow to the line of creatures and released; a purple light surrounded it and purified as much as it could. Kasayla leaped into the sky at a length that was impossible for a normal wolf and landed on the back tail of a serpent-like demon. Her claws were ready, and she slid down on top of its tail downwards to its back and head as if she were sliding down a slope or wall; her claws left its mark making the demon shriek.

She jumped off of it to the nearest one and repeated her process using her teeth now and again and swiping at the demons that rode on another's back as they came for her.

More demons revealed themselves from the clouds as if they were never-ending, roaring for flesh.

"My oh my," Reiko smirked continuing to clash with her sister. "Look at all the company!" Rin ignored her swinging down Hope as the demoness blocked it with Despair. "Shouldn't you be helping your human friends?"

"I don't know them that well," the priestess stated.

Reiko just laughed in mockery.

"Demons," Inuyasha growled, catching the scent; he caught the sight of the group battling. "And headed our way."

The locked swords pulled apart and a form impacted into the ground between them. "This is a waste of time," Sesshoumaru coolly said.

"Just when I was about to beat you too," the half-demon sneered.

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment and swung Tokijin at the recovering demon destroying it before it even rose. Inuyasha made his way nearer to the group to swing Tetsusaiga upward. "Wind Scar!"

It eliminated half of the demons, but more came down.

_Three…_ Kasayla counted down while she clawed the demon, blood coated her muzzle and claws. _Two… One…_

She jumped off as the demon above her dived down with razor teeth meant for her but instead attacked the one she was clawing. She landed on another and another came for her again. She jumped once more and the result repeated as she increased her pace.

_Make the demons devour one another_

"Oh," Reiko cursed with annoyance on her face, their swords unlocked at the moment a demon dived at them to crash into the ground that stood between them. "You ruined this sweet reunion."

The snarl was the only reply from the recovering demon but it was cut short when the demoness plunged her sword into the creature and severed its head from its body. "These pests are getting on my nerves."

Rin just eyed her sister with no emotion and turned to the endless demons that were entering chaos as some devoured each other. She shifted into a stance, her sword at ready to swing. She noticed from the corner of her eye Reiko do the same but ignored it.

The energy gathered into the sword, the aura turning silver-gray. Reiko's turned a bright purple. They both swung in unison and the power released.

_Then let the sisters make this end_

Kasayla dived back to the ground, her paws touching the solid earth as the power swept like a wave to the demons and parted the darkened clouds. They screamed as they all evaporated and dissipated.

"It was fun while it lasted," Reiko smirked at Rin, "Till next time little sis." Without another word she disappeared into the wood.

Rin glared at the darkness of the trees and made her way back to the group.

"Well," Inuyasha spoke, turning to Kasayla, glancing at Rin as they walk over. "You gonna tell us _now_ wolf?"

She turned to Sesshoumaru to state, "Will you be joining us."

The golden eyes narrowed, "I need to know why I've wasted my time here."

"You're still gonna waste your time," the half-demon muttered.

Sesshoumaru turned his cold gaze on him and then away deciding to ignore the foolish comment.

"Curious I see." A pause. "… Once I wash off this blood I will," Kasayla said looking at Rin as if she silently sending a message to her; Rin said nothing and looked elsewhere. The wolf's gaze turned back to the group. "After all this was supposed to happen."

* * *

Random Person: _**Oh dear God lady, another friggin cliffy?!  
**_Me: I – I'm sorry? ;-; I don't know how else to end things?  
RP: How about "normal"? 8(  
Me: … Impossible. cB  
RP: You're doing this on purpose.  
Me: No…  
RP: … Liar.  
Me: … D'8

I… I really am sorry. ;3; I just can't help but put endings like that in chapters…

But anyways, yes, this chapter is rushed and came at the top of my head. I'm not really certain where to go with the story… I'm not sure if I should continue it…

What do you think? Should I? … Review if you do, if there's not much I might not… It's kind of a 50 – 50 chance. So yeah. If there's a lot of reviews/comments I'll do my best to continue. (Oneshots are a little easier…)

**Review!**

Until next time (maybe?),  
_Yume_


End file.
